deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin Russo
Justin Russo is a lead character in the Disney Channel television series, Wizards of Waverly Place. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Justin Russo VS Harry Potter (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History Born the eldest of the three Russo siblings (Alex and Max), he was also born among wizardry, being taught by his father in the ways of magic. He was responsible with his magic and used it to the best of his abilities, becoming a top student and catching the eyes of Professor Crumbs, who was the headmaster of the Wizardry School. However, not all of the sibling could keep their power, with only one being able to. They must gain the power to keep them via a tournament of sorts. He won the tournament, but then gave it to his sister Alex despite that she used her magic for mischievous deeds. Why he did this was because he was offered to become the new headmaster to replace Professor Crumbs, and with that the ability to keep his magic, which allowed him to pass on his victory to someone else. Over the years he went on many adventures with his siblings, learning magic and coming behind on Alex's mishaps. He has become a notable wizard by even creating his own spell, and has fought with other opponents before such as werewolves and gangs. Death Battle Info Background Information * Name : Justin Vincenzo Pepé Russo * Age : 24 * Height : 5"11 * Weight : 154 lbs. * Location : New York City, New York * Occupation : Headmaster at WizTech / Wizard Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Justin is capable of physical fights, being able to face off werewolves for a while and can take down small gangs in a matter of minutes. He is also intelligent, knowing many things about anything in general. He has been able to create a working robot out of household items, made a Frankenstein-like monster by combining science and magic. He is also good for using magic to get out of a situation, i.e. while falling down cliffs or when a disaster is happening. Unlike his sister who creates ideas in seconds, Justin prefers to think out logically, not being the best at making up a solution that at first seems illogical. Although he is not a natural at magic, his studies and knowledge makes up very well for it. He's also really good at ranged weapons apparently. Magical Abilities Justin is obviously able to perform spells. Usually he would have to say a certain line in order to perform his spells, but since he is a master in wizardry, he doesn't have to say anything on a usual basis. * Molecular Manipulation - Able to reverse time, create black holes, turn anyone into anything he wishes, able to grant himself or others enhancements such as size manipulation, turn invisible, teleport, and in general can bend the laws of physics and reality. * Cloning - Justin is able to copy himself or other beings by using the spell Edgebonoutoosis. * Time Freeze - By using the spell Gialsjay Timesday, he is able to freeze time as long as he stands and moves only using one foot. * Mind Control/Telekinesis - By using the spell This that Copycat, he is able to force others to do what he does without anything to stop him from doing so unless he cancels out the spell's effects. By using the spell Cerebellum Erasus, he can wipe a small amount of someone's memories of current events of anyone in range. In another spell without a specific name, he is able to force others to confess anything that holds important information. Justin is able to move any object anywhere by using his wand or hand as a guide until he cancels out the spell Tomunan Kinesis. * Intangibility - By using the spell 'Atravesandus', he is able to walk through solids such as walls. Weapons and Equipment * Russo Family Wand - Stronger form of an average wand in both physical and magical form. It is made out of titanium and can cast spells that others could mostly not perform. It is also able to cast a wish of any kind the user desires. When it comes to normal magic, the power is boosted by the wand. Strengths and Feats * Bested werewolves and fought well through a gang fight without using nearly any magic * Beat his siblings in the Family Wizard Competition * Able to best his sister Alex numerous times, who seems to be superior in magical combat/abilities * Solved numerous problems with magic; magic has a use for nearly everything Flaws * Plastic somehow nullifies magic * Wand is very important and a key power tool despite him being able to use magic without it, for just by using his hand his magic is not as strong * No real offensive magic, more gimmicky, yet very powerful magical spells; has to say a phrase sometimes when using magic, albeit not all the time Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants Category:Wizard